Strange Feelings
by The Rose of Versailles
Summary: As Baron lives on his daily life he has this one girl that has been with him all those time along with his cousin, will he succeed to profess his love for her or will he lose her to someone else? Read and Review DISCONTINUED,
1. The Strangest of Friendships

Chapter One: A strange friendship

As a scream broke through the entire house Lady Caitlin woke up and is beside herself whether she should feel sorry or angry at Deborah, "Look Deborah, nothing's going to hurt you. And I'm sure that Prince Lee and Sir Peter are okay. Now why don't we visit my cousin and have a spot of tea?" She asked in her usual clipped British accent. "Y-yes... I think that would be lovely." She said wiping her eyes clear of her tears.

For the past few weeks after the invasion of Prince Lee's grandfather, the former king of the Cat Kingdom she's been having horrid nightmares that keeps her up half the night and practically even her constant visits to her cousin The Baron for help would cause him to ask why she's always so worried about them. Of course that was until they found out the reason why.

"It was so strange, every night all I could see was whipping and-and..." Then in the middle of telling the story she would break into heart trending sobs which would cause Baron to hold her paw and tell her that everything is fine... of course now that was before Muta and Toto joined in on the whole thing. "Aw come on. I swear it! Every night she cries like that we can't even sleep!" Muta snaps at her, thus causing her to cringe. "No one asked for you to join in Muta." said Lady Caitlin and Baron curtly. "W-what if they're being tortured right now?" Deborah asked tears streaming onto her caramel colored fur. "Deborah, I promise you that nothing wrong is happening to them right now." Baron said holding her paw and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now get to sleep." he said smiling.

* * *

The next day as the sun began to shine, Lady Caitlin and Baron has already gotten up. "Baron, may I ask you something?" she asked "Of course." he replied immediately. "If I said that Deborah and I are going to leave in search for Haru, Prince Lee and Sir Peter... would you permit us?" she asked in a brisk manner. "Firstly, it depends on you. And secondly, if it were me it is a no." "Cousin give me one good reason to stay here and have Deborah at the edge of her sanity." she says with a demanding air "Because I do not wish for you to get in trouble." he said meeting her eyes. "You bloody well may say that you love Deborah too!" she exclaimed in exasperation then sensing something she looked closely at her cousin's face. "Baron, you can't be serious." she said in disbelieving tones. "You never said... I would never have..."

Then all of a sudden as if on cue they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from Lady Caitlin's house. "Deborah!" they shouted in unison, they ran toward the house, but when they got there, it was too late. In Deborah's room they saw a Scottish fold cat taking Deborah and her struggling to get out of his reach. "Let her go!" Lady Caitlin screamed with anger, cringing the cat turned to face them and just smiled wickedly, "I'm sorry ma'am but it was my master's orders to get her." he cackled and ran out of the house.

Running after her the two cats suddenly fell on all four and began running after them with such ferocity that the cat seems slow when in the cat kingdom he is known for being the fastest runner. Then as if sensing that cat's going to get into trouble the cat saw the portal to the kingdom of cats and ran toward it until it was blocked by Muta, "So you think you could get away that easily huh fish breath?" he asked with a grin that tells the cat that he's going to receive something horrible. Then all of a sudden Toto swooped down and carried the cat "I demand you to let her go at once." he shouted to the cat "Okay, whatever suits you." the cat said, dropping Deborah down sky-high.

As she fell she began crying and looked to see if there was any chance to cheat death, finding nothing she just closed her eyes tight and braced herself for her death, a minute or two later she still hasn't felt the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at whoever caught her, It was The Baron, "I promise you, I would never let you fall without me catching you." He said, staring at her with his penetrating eyes. "Deborah! Are you alright?" Lady Caitlin asks with worry, "Y-yes. I am milady." she said shyly. "Let us get you something to eat, while Toto teaches our ragamuffin how to respect us." Lady Caitlin answered calmly.

End of Chapter


	2. A New Form

Strange Feelings

Chapter Two: A New Form

As they were about to start having breakfast Muta suddenly ran in shouting, "Baron,

Caitlin! I don't know how they got here but they did, run!" Muta bolted off quickly as if

being chased by demons. "Milady what was he talking about?" Deborah asked slightly

trembling after her horrifying experience, "I don't know just yet Deborah, I don't know."

She said, but as she looked out she figured it out all too quickly. "Cousin run!" she

shouted pointing at the front of her house, when The Baron looked at the front of the

house, stiffened and shouted out a signal to Caitlin, nodding she ran off towards the army

troops of the 'dowager' king of the Cat Kingdom. "Deborah, come with me we must

hide." He said as calmly as he could knowing that if she sees what is outside she will start

hyperventilating. "A-alright, but where are we going?" she asked with slight panic in her

voice "Just trust me." He said holding his hand out. "A-alright." She said holding his

outstretched hand, running quickly Deborah took it upon herself to glance at Lady

Caitlin's direction.

What she saw still gives her nightmares; the guards have taken Lady

Caitlin. "Deborah run faster!" the Baron's voice sounded so urgent that she looked at

him; she was shocked to see him look so frightened that she actually ran faster. (Which

might I remind you is hard, since she was wearing Victorian heeled shoes.) "Catch those

two! They have defied our king!" a guard's voice came in loudly from behind, Deborah

stopped and kicked off her shoes. When she got up the Baron was looking at her rather

curiously, "May I ask why you kicked off your shoes?" he asked her "Well we might as

well RUN!" she shouted pulling him forward. Stopping she turned to him with a look of

fright, "Baron you're joking, I don't want to go to the world of the humans. That's where

she…" her voice faltered.

Closing her eyes she could still remember when she was

created, her creator, a young and sickly girl died right after she was made, clothes and all.

She was created as a plain porcelain cat, with painted yellow eyes, caramel fur and the

most beautiful smile. Her creator made the dress, crinolette, hat, parasol and the most

perfect golden shoes. Apart from that she created more than one dress thinking that she

still has a bit of time, putting her newly-made doll into a large dollhouse perfect for it.

"Deborah, your name will be Deborah." She said before sleeping, that night she died in

her sleep.

"Deborah? Is there something wrong?" a man's voice, pulling her back into

reality "Nothing Baron, nothing." She said hiding her sadness. "Well then put this on."

He said holding out a golden necklace with an amethyst stone inside, putting it on she

Started to grow, her ears went down from the top of her head; her fur became her hair,

but her clothes are still the same. "Baron, could you explain to me why I suddenly turned human?" she asked turning to face him, instead of finding the Baron, she found a man with light orange hair and captivating emerald eyes wearing the same clothes as the Baron. "Baron?" she asked the man curiously. "Yes. It is me." He said calmly.

"Does that mean we're human?" she asked curiously "Yes, but not truly human. We still have the blood of a creation's." he replied. "We must go into hiding from the former cat king, we're not safe back in the refuge much less the cat kingdom." He said looking rather upset. "Baron, we adapt quickly so no need to worry we could find jobs, get a house live a life." She said calmly.

"Actually, I already have a job of some sort." He replied a tad shy, "Alright then what is it?" Deborah asked a bit worried on his expression. "I had to make sure that I have a history here so I made me and my cousin what our titles are." He said looking away from her. "So what you're saying is that both of you are real Baron and Lady?" Deborah asked, amused that he would try to hide it when she in a way already knew that he would do something like that. "It's alright I understand." She replied kindly to him, kissing him.


	3. Life and Love is Hard

Strange Feelings

This is about Toto and Lady Caitlin's love story.

Chapter Three: Life and Love is hard

"Alright then Baron, so where do we sleep for the night?" she asked cocking her head cat-like "Not here, in Japan it's not safe here." "Hey! Baron what's the big deal? You just left me and bird-brain there! And apart from that your stupid cousin just tried to save feather butt over there that a soldier just stabbed her on the back." A fat cat said growling, "In a way that's true but she was just trying to be a-" "Hero, obviously. I mean what's with her and that blue umbrella? She acted like it's her sword! Hell she won't even leave it!" to make the point clear he pointed at Lady Caitlin holding a battered parasol "Hey fish breath I think the term you're looking for is 'parasol'? And… wait, that's the parasol I found for her on her birthday. Remember that Baron?" "Yes." He answered smiling.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning many people are waking up already excited for the weekend. But not in The Refuge, "Muta! Will you just come back here with the cake?" Baron shouted holding a mixing bowl and spoon on the other, with a dirtied-up white apron. "Not a chance Baron, it's your fault you shoulda chosen somebody else to taste it, not me!" Muta shouted laughing, holding a cake "Muta, perhaps you should just follow what Baron says and help me with wrapping her presents." Deborah offered kindly to him. "Nah, I'll just look for bird-brain." Muta said to Deborah cringing. "Don't worry I know you don't like wrapping presents." She said laughing "Now go! Look for Toto!"

Meanwhile somewhere, a man with raven-black hair wearing a black suit came out of an antique shop clutching a wrapped present. "Hey bird-brain what are you doing with Baron's necklace?" Muta asked running after him "And how'd you afford that?" the fat cat asked gesturing to the wrapped present "I traded my necklace for it." He said a bit sadly "For what? A long stick?" "No. It's that powder blue parasol she saw when we went out." "Aww your little date? Lover boy" Muta said adding kissing sounds "Shut up, you know as well as me that I can't tell her how I feel." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Any way we better hurry party's about to start."

Later that day, "Baron, I can't believe you all did this on the last minute!" Lady Caitlin said dumbstruck at all the effort put into it. "Yes. And Caitlin I believe you know what time it is." Baron said smiling, right behind Deborah began singing 'Happy Birthday', soon enough Muta and Toto followed and out came The Baron with a three-tiered cake with silver icing, golden roses and words that say "To Our Beloved Caitlin, Happy Birthday! Love :Toto, Muta, Baron and Deborah" "Now why don't you blow out your cake and then let's open your presents hm?" Baron told her, smiling Lady Caitlin leaned forward the cake and blew all the candles out.

All day they spent laughing, talking and joking, now it's time to open the presents… " First one is mine." Baron said putting a package on her lap, opening it she found out it was a new dress silver with golden trimmings "I was not able to get the crinolette I'm afraid." He said looking at her "It's alright cousin, you know you gave more to me through the years!" she said laughing "Me next!" Muta said pushing past Toto "Hey watch it tubsy." Toto muttered grumpily. Opening Muta's present she found out it was fish crackers, "Thank you Muta! How thoughtful of you!" she said happily planting a kiss on Muta's cheek, causing Toto to glare at him. "Milady, I believe this is all I could make." Deborah said doing a quick curtsy, opening it she saw a pair of Tudorian era silver shoes with intricate designs, "Oh Deborah did you make this by yourself? How creative!" she praised happily, causing Deborah to blush a deep strawberry red. "Caitlin this is what I got you." Toto said stepping forward holding out the wrapped parcel. Opening it she saw a powder blue parasol with lace trimmings "Oh Toto, you shouldn't have. How did you afford this?" she asked, touched. "My necklace." Was all he could say. "Thank you Toto this was all I could ask for." She said kissing him on the cheek.

As the flashback ended, Toto looked at Lady Caitlin asleep on her back looking so peaceful except from the wound on her back. "Shall we go on?" asked the Baron "Yes, might as well." Toto said sighing.

End of chapter…

Still wanna go on?


	4. A Look in The Past Welcome To England

Strange Feelings

Chapter Four: Welcome to England

"We must go to England, Muta give Toto your necklace." The Baron said to Muta, "What? Why can't I be the human and he be the pet?" Muta asked, angry that he has to act like the pet, "Because, with your weight you will be taking up two seats, meanwhile Toto will only take one." He said smirking. "Fine, but you better give me somethin' if you want me to choke out that necklace." Said Muta grumpily "Of course, you will get Caitlin's famous devil's food cake." "Now cousin, don't drag me into this, that's your problem not mine." Caitlin said laughing, "Good enough." Muta said standing on his hind legs and taking out a topaz necklace, "Here take it feather neck." Muta said holding the necklace out. Putting it on, he slowly turned into a man with skin as pale as the moon, raven-black hair and the most penetrating gray eyes. Smiling Toto scratched Muta behind the ears and said, "Good kitty, now get in the kennel."

During the rest of the trip in the first class they didn't really do anything, they just talked about different things like how the possibilities of the Cat King's finding them are limitless and such. When Deborah drifted off to sleep on Toto's lap Baron looked so tense, "Baron why'd you suddenly look so tense?" asked Toto anxiously, "Toto a question, are you in love with Deborah?", looking at the Baron with a bemused expression he shook his head, sighing he looked at Baron straight in the face and said, "No Baron, you know who I love and it's Caitlin. I treat Deborah like a daughter, especially when it comes to her child-like actions." He said looking at Deborah lovingly, like a father would to his child. Heaving out a satisfied breath Baron slumped back on his chair looking out of the plane, wondering how long it will take for the Cat King to find out they fled.

When they landed into the airport, Toto quickly went to get Muta, Baron carried Deborah and Caitlin got out in a wheelchair. (Due to her recent injuries…) When Toto got to them he was holding many luggages and a cage. "Baron where do we go?" Toto asked trying to hail after a taxi, "No need for that Toto, there's our ride." He said pointing at a limousine coming towards them. "Home Christopher." Baron said to the driver. "Pardon me sir but I noticed, you have brought a new girl, have you now?" Christopher asked "What happened to that Louise girl?" he inquired, biting his lips Baron just looked away outside the window the painful memories flooding back to him from 10 years ago.

* It was a bright and sunny Monday morning; everything was well and fine at The Refuge, in fact so much better. "Good morning Baron!" said a silvery voice to the Baron, "And to you too Louise." He said smiling ever so warmly, "How's your day so far my darling?" she asked, embracing him. "Very well, if you might ask me. And yours?" he said "Oh the usual, your cousin is always so rude to me! She had me clean her entire household, while she was out frolicking!" the white cat said dramatically, "I beg your pardon? My dear Louise, but why would she do that?" he asked, his shoulder stiffening. "With that, I know not. Do tell me why your cousin is most severe to me." She said looking at The Baron with misty eyes. "Don't worry, I will confront her now." he said rather angrily.

He stormed out of The Bureau and approached the house in front of him, banging the door loudly, out came Lady Caitlin still dressed in her nightgown, curious, she asked, " My, my cousin, what's gotten into you love? You look like you swallowed ten gallons of castor oil." Taking her by the hand he went in The Bureau and pinned her against the wall, "Did you really do what Louise told me?" he barked angrily, she looked at him with an amused expression and laughed "What? Did she tell you; 'Oh Baron she made me do this and that while your cousin was out frolicking!' Tell me cousin, did she?" shocked, The Baron let go of her and he sat down with a worried expression, looking up he told her; "Tell Louise to get in. NOW." He said, his eyes flashing. When Louise got in he stood up as calmly as he can and went toward her, looking at her in the eye he said to her; "What you told me was a lie, was it not?" looking rather offended she replied with an angry stamp on the ground and shouted, "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND BARON! SHE REALLY HAD ME DO THIS! JUST ASK ANYONE!" At first, The Baron looked shocked, but then he straightened himself out and said, "Very well then, let's go ask Toto." Walking out toward Toto (who was inside Lady Caitlin's house) "Toto, may I ask you something?" the Baron asked, looking up he said, "Sure Baron, anything." "This morning, did Caitlin have Louise clean the whole household?" he inquired, looking at Baron he said with harshness in his voice, "Look Baron, I know you love her and everything but that girl's been lying to you. Caitlin just woke up! Plus, look around Baron; is there anything wrong in her home?" Looking around, he saw nothing wrong, the place is not covered with dust nor cobwebs, there are the books neatly fixed at the bookshelf and everything else in perfect order. Turning to Caitlin he whispered an apology to her and left her house.

The next day at The Bureau "Baron, I'd like to apologize to you about my behavior yesterday to your cousin." Louise said, "It is not me you should apologize to, go and apologize to Caitlin." He said poring over the book that he is reading, going out, she banged loudly on Caitlin's door, opening it, and she saw that Caitlin has left a note. It says, "Dear Louise, As much as it hurts me right now, your endless accusations of me doing you wrong because I know a little secret you have been hiding, (Which I will not discuss.) has gone too far that I will be gone for maybe a year or more. And also, I forgive but I never forget, in a way I forgive you. Kind Regards, The Lady Caitlin." Louise ran to The Bureau and pretended that Lady Caitlin accepted her apology. "Alright, but swear to me that you will change." He said sternly "Of course my love." Louise replied back sweetly. Kissing his cheek she ran out of the room. The following days have been heavenly for the Baron and his fiancé, he learned to forgive her and live happily but he never knew what became of his cousin. She on the other hand learned to hide her plans to him.

That evening, "Come along my Baron! I have a surprise for you!" she said in a sing song voice "Where are you taking me?" he asked with his eyes shut tight. "Somewhere special." She said a smile curling in her lips, "Alright, you could open them now." She said happily, when he opened his eyes he saw a magnificent feast set before them, "A little something to present you with as a peace present." She said smiling, "Peace present for what? You did not do anything to me." "No, it's for the things I have done recently." "You already know that I forgave you and also I believe my cousin has done the same." He said leaning in to kiss her, but as they were to do so, the brigade of the Cat King appeared and stepping forward, the General took out a scroll and read out loud; "A Proclamation of the King: All Creations that dwells in the Bureau will be taken as prisoner for The Baron Humbert's insubordination to the orders of the King, His Majesty King Leonard XXI" Stepping forward the general took Louise by the hair and pulled her away from The Baron's grasp, trying to save her he took out his sword and was about to lunge at him when one of the guards took hold of both his arms while the other punched him unconscious.

When he woke up he was in a makeshift hospital and there was a caramel furred cat facing away from him brewing something. "Excuse me miss, but do you know where I am?" he asked tapping her back. "Well, you are in Lady Caitlin's house, as you can see I am just new here." The cat said slightly bashful. "But how did you gain access to her house?" he asked surprised that a mere stranger was able to come in the house of his cousin. "Oh we came here and saw you lying on the floor with many cracks (due to the fact that you are porcelain.) And also you were unconscious and breathing heavily. So we took you in and then here you are." Trying to get up, he winced at the unbearable pain through out his body, "Sir! You needn't stand or sit! I have not filled the cracks in you yet! I'm almost done though." She said slightly alarmed. A few minutes later, she held a steaming ceramic pot, "Sir this might feel strange, but I will have to ask you to remove your clothes as there are cracks all over your body." She said blushing slightly (For asking a request such as that who would not blush?) After removing his clothes and after being treated she wrapped the parts with cracks up with linen bandages. "Might I ask you what your name is?" he asked her looking into her golden eyes "Yes sir, my name is Deborah." "Well then Deborah, welcome to The Refuge." He said, his green eyes shining.

"Hey tiger! Earth to Baron! We're here!" Muta's voice brought him back to the present time. Looking around he saw acres and acres of land stretching beyond them, and to him they _are_ home. "Deborah, wake up, I want you to come and see this." Baron said slightly shaking her. Stirring she looked around them, "Baron, where are we?" she asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Home." He said looking around. "Welcome to England kid!" the driver, Christopher shouted out to her as he drove off to park the limousine.

End of Chapter Four


End file.
